


KH+BA

by hrhiggy



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhiggy/pseuds/hrhiggy
Summary: Based on Blaine’s cheesy scrapbook, with Kurt’s drawing from SLS in mind. Fluff





	KH+BA

**Author's Note:**

> currently in the process of taking fanfic posted to my tumblr between 2012-2014 and archiving it here on Ao3. This fanfiction was posted to tumblr in November of 2012, around when my url probably would have been "klacoustic" or "blamtastic" (but i'm not sure? I changed it a lot). It has not been edited or changed since, and will not be continuing or updating in the future

“What’s this?” Blaine asks, looking up from the cardboard box. 

It’s early September and they’re packing up Kurt’s room for his move to New York. Kurt is trying to minimize how much he takes with him, since he doesn’t actually have an apartment to put any possessions in quite yet. He enlisted Blaine to come help him, because he knows that anything he can’t take but doesn’t want to put into storage, he can give to Blaine for safe keeping. 

In this particular case, the item Blaine is holding up is a folded piece of paper.

Kurt walks over to get a better look, shrugging at the paper. “Probably an old homework assignment or a doodle from glee.” he says, sounding bored.

“It was tucked behind a picture of us from regionals when we were at Dalton.” Blaine adds, raising his eyebrows at Kurt, “It fell out when I picked up the frame." 

Kurt’s expression changes from uninterested to understanding, his mouth forming a small ‘o’. ”…I see.“ he says. "I’d forgotten I even kept that.” he adds in a quiet voice, a blush dusting his cheeks. He walks over to stand beside Blaine, looking embarrassed. 

Kurt's bashfulness is enough to prompt Blaine to open the paper, unfolding it and turning it around to face him. It takes him a second to register what he’s looking at, but when he does a small smile plays on his lips. His own blush rising high on his cheeks. “When did you draw this?”

The piece of lined paper looks to be torn out of a notebook, but carefully so not to rip the actual page. There’s a large heart taking up almost all of the space, an arrow going through it, and Kurt and Blaine’s initials are written neatly in the centre. 

Kurt laughs lightly. “Around valentines day that year. When you were still completely clueless and I was embarrassingly obvious.” he shakes his head at his own younger self, reaching out to touch the creased paper. “Of course, being my overly sentimental self, I kept it." 

There’s a long silence where they both just look at the doodle. Lost in their thoughts of Kurt’s first year at Dalton and how silly they’d both been to dance around each other for so long. How new and exciting it had all seemed. 

"Can I keep it?” Blaine whispers, quiet as if to not break the spell of nostalgia that seems to have fallen over them. 

Kurt straightens up and laughs. “You don’t have to Blaine. It’s just a silly doodle.” he shakes his head, moving to grab the paper, but Blaine stops him. 

“No, I want to.” he insists, holding the doodle close to his chest. “I have this… this thing, I’m working on… you’ll think it’s silly.”

Kurt doesn’t say anything, just moves to face Blaine more directly and waits for his boyfriend to go on.

Blaine looks up and meets Kurt’s questioning eyes. He sighs, smiling bashfully. “A scrapbook. Filled with picture of you and me… mostly you.” He explains hesitantly. “It’s got little things from all of our dates: ticket stubs, recipes from when you’ve cooked for us, flower petals… This would be kind of cool to have in there.” Blaine looks down towards his shoes, obviously embarrassed by his cheesiness. 

Kurt tilts Blaine’s chin up with one finger, looking into Blaine’s eyes with love. “It’s not silly. Of course you can keep it.” He kisses Blaine on the corner of his mouth, cupping his face and running a thumb across his cheek. “And I always thought I would be the one to make sappy relationship crafts." 

Blaine laughs and nods gratefully, refolding the paper and tucking it into his breast pocket. "Thank you.” he says, placing his hand over Kurt’s on his own cheek. “I love you." 

"I love you too."


End file.
